I was always there for you
by Bulls Dog
Summary: I read a nick and greg story and really wanted to continue it, so here it is. Greg was there for Nick 24/7, so where was Nick when Greg needed him?


-Your Never There for me-

Greg P.O.V

I've always known, as I was told constantly during my childhood, that life is not perfect. And honestly, right now, my life sucks. Here I am, at home and alone no less, stuck in bed with my right foot up on a huge pillow and a freezing bag of ice covering my ankle, dry swallowing pain pills after a very boring trip to the hospital. I can't do anything for myself. And hell, I can't reach the damned remote sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Where's Nicky when I need him most?

If the cops had cleared the scene properly instead I wouldn't be here right now, but noooo, they had to go and forget to clear the upstairs closet where the murderer just happened to be hiding! And if Nick hadn't been so caught up in his own little world, he would have been there to catch me instead of letting me be pushed down the stairs! This is his fault!

Hey! That's the front door! He's home! Good. Now the dogs will get off the bed, I'll get my remote… hopefully.

"Hey, baby, how're you feeling?" Nicky asks as he walks into our room, obviously satisfied with closing the case. Ass.

"Like shit." I glare at him. "Nicky…" I whine when he steps into the bathroom.

"What?" He replies, his voice mumbled by the oddness of a toothbrush and mint toothpaste. That was fast. Apparently he's tired. Oh-ho-ho. Not tonight.

Needless to say, Nicky only takes a few minutes in the bathroom to do his business and turn out the light, throwing his clothes to the floor as he makes hi way to bed.

"Nicky, I want the remote and I can't reach it." I pout.

Nicky picks up the remote, and I'm happy because now I get to watch _Queer as Folk._ Or not. He puts it on the nightstand.

"Nicky!" I whine again.

"What?" He slides into bed beneath the covers, and Maverick and Dax quickly curl around his legs. Oh, no, this isn't fair.

"Nicky, I want to watch Q.A.F.! And get Dax and Maverick off the bed, away from my foot!"

"Darling, you have the entire series on DVD. You can miss one Showtime episode. And Dax and Maverick are keeping me warm." He said, turning out the lights. Okay, time for plan three.

"Nicky?" I whisper once he's settled into bed, ignoring the scoff I want to release so badly.

"What?" He asks for the third time, obviously annoyed by my constant whining.

"Nick…" I lean across the bed, brushing my lips against his cheek before capturing his own in a sweet kiss.

"If you wanted the remote, Gregory, you could have leaned across the bed to reach it. Dax and Maverick aren't moving as they're doing a better job of keeping me warm than you are, and we're not having sex because you're being a spoiled brat, and I'm exhausted."

After realizing Nick isn't going to help me I push Maverick off and start to slide off the bed landing on my good leg.

"Greg? Come on, don't be such a spoil sport, come back to bed."

"I know when I'm not wanted and now I'm hungry."

"Greg, you know you're not supposed to walk on your ankle. Just go to sleep."

"I'm not, ill use the crutches alright?"

"Umm" was the only reply Nick had managed to come up with in his sleepy state.

"Fine." I'm there for him when he's sick and hurt and this is how he repays me? So I made my way angrily to the kitchen with a pillow in one hand and the extra comforter in the other, ignoring the crutches, if he doesn't want me now; he's not going to get me later.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of freshly brewed blue Hawaiian and I almost forgot about last night. Almost. As I started to swing my legs off the bed and list myself up, my ankle decided to tell me, in full force, that it didn't enjoy last nights exploration. With my leg giving way under me I fell to the floor with a yelp, looking for something to grab hold of, but finding nothing and landing face first towards the bedside table. Nick came rushing through the door following the source of the panicked cry, only to find me sprawled out on the floor trying to pull myself up.

"Greg!"

"Go away Nick. You wouldn't help me last night so with the change in heart all of a sudden huh?"

Ignoring Nick's help, half way up the world began to spin and down I went. Again.

"Oh shit!"

But this time I felt strong arms around my shoulders catching me and holding me in place. Finally the world stood still again and I realized I was back on the bed. Wait, this is my bed, not the spare one. How did I get here?

"Greg? Greg, baby, you with me?"

"Huh?" Was all I managed to come up with.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell the first time. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted coffee and since you didn't want to get it yesterday, what would have been different about today?"

"Greg, come on, don't be like that. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, it was a long day."

"Yeah well ill remember that next time your hurting."

Suddenly I remembered why I had fallen in the first place. My ankle had obviously thought it was time to make a reappearance.

"Owwww"'

"What? Greg, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away."

"Greg" Great, he only used that voice when he was either pissed or trying to ignore me as much as possible. This time would be a mix of both.

"Fine, my ankle, it really hurts."

"Let me look-."

"What? Nick, what is it?"

"Jesus Greg! It's twice the size it was yesterday, what the hell did you do last night? Go for a run or something?"

"No, I was angry at your for ignoring me so I went to the spare bedroom…after walking through the house to calm down a bit. I mean god Nick, when am I never there for you, I just needed your help the once!"

"Greg!" Nick let out a soft sigh, boy am I in trouble. "Stay here, I'm going to go get some ice and call Griss."

"Nick wait-." As is turns out, trying to get up pretty fast after you just hit your head hard isn't a good idea.

"I'm gonna be sick!" And I was, all over Nick and the hard wood floor. Shit.

"Oh god, I don't feel so good. Nick I'm sorry, I-." was all I got out before my stomach made a second reappearance. Luckily for both of us, Nick had managed to jump out of the way this time.

"It okay really, I should be sorry. If I was any kind of decent boyfriend I would have been here to help you yesterday like you always are for me. I'm so sorry." I was still not in the mood to talk to him, I tried as much as I could to turn away, the only result I got was a reminder of the hammer pounding away in my head and the urge the throw up again.

"Greg, lay still okay, you probably got a bit of a concussion. Look I'm gonna go clean up then call Griss for the night off okay?

Still not wanting to talk to him, I decided not to try and move, but instead I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Okay, well ill just be in the bathroom if you need me."

Soon after I heard the water running then I was pulled into a dreamful state to sleep.

Nick P.O.V

When did I turn into such a terrible boyfriend? Why did I just turn him away? He always for me no matter what kind of day he's or how tired he is, he's always there. I feel horrible, and now I smell horrible too, I guess I deserved that one. Shit.

When I got back into the bedroom, Greg was still fast asleep. Time to call Griss, how fun.

"_Grissom"_

"Hi Griss, it me."

"_Oh, hi Nick, I'm kind of busy right now, can we make this quick?"_

"Yeah, sure, ummm, I cant come in tonight."

"_I'm sorry Nick but we really need you in, its getting busy."_

"Griss, I cant. Greg tried walking around on his ankle last night after we had a little fight, sorta. He collapsed this morning after trying to walk on it again. Now its twice the size it was yesterday and he hit his head pretty hard when he fell. He already thrown up twice. Griss I don't feel safe leaving him on his own right now, something could happen-"

"_Nick, slow down, its okay. Umm, I'll bring in someone for swing or something. Make sure he okay, if his head or ankle get any worse, take him to the hospital."_

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks."

"_Take care of him Nicky, we need are CSI's back asap."_

"Thanks again Griss. Night"

Okay, well that Grissom taken care of, now for Greg.

"Get off me. Please. Stop, it hurts please."

Oh no, damn it how could I forget! I should have known there would be some sort of nightmare tonight with Greg, there's another way I have failed as a boyfriend tonight, I'm not running a good track record right now.

"Greg, Greg baby it me, Nicky. Greg come on, wake for me please."

"No, please no, stop, PLEASE!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Damn it. They haven't been this bad for weeks, only when he was really upset about something or we had a huge fight. Well the fight itself wasn't bad, so it must be what I did. Great.

"Greg, your safe, your home, no one can hurt you. I won't let anyone ever hurt you. Please baby, it me Nicky, please wake up."

His eye slowly began to open and his breathing slowly even out, so why was he still scared? God, what have I done?

"Nicky?"

"Yeah, G, its me."

"You're here?"

"Yeah I'm here, where else would I be."

Finally his breathing was normal again and he began to relax back into the bed.

"I'm sorry, I know you get scared when I freak out like that. "

"Don't ever be okay? Look Greg, I'm really sorry for not being there for you yesterday, I know you are always there for me and I feel horrible. Sweetie, I'm really sorry."

"Its okay Nicky, I just- I don't know what I thought. I just thought you didn't care about me enough to be there for me. It scared me. I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for okay? Now how about I make it up to you" I whispered, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Normal P.O.V

As soon as Nick reached in for a kiss, I turned into a passionate fight for dominance. Greg hand slowly reached his hand up behind Nicks neck to pull him in closer. Just when things were starting to heat up, Greg let out a painful yelp.

"What, what's wrong, what did I do?"

"Nothing, its just my ankle, I moved it- well I just moved it and it hurt."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea until you're all fixed up."

"Good idea. How about we settle for a cuddling instead?"

"Sounds like a plan."

So they fell asleep in each others arm feeling both loved, and protected.


End file.
